We are going to go to the club tonight
by Ruha-Raw
Summary: OneShot. Un intimo momento en la vida de Kido y Fudo como esposos.


R.R

* * *

Kido se entretiene a leer un viejo libro de historia. Un buen libro en una tibia tarde de otoño es una cosa relajante, piensa el joven.

Fudo, a su vez, se entretiene a ver a su novio leer en paz. Sus facciones suaves y perfectas se aprecian de la mejor manera: los labios aveces se encurvan en una sonrisa por descubrir que lo leído ya lo sabe, pero también frunce el ceño porque seguramente -y Akio esta seguro- aquella cosa no se la recordaba o no sabía; y esos iris rojosrojos se mueven rápida y fluidamente detrás de las lineas de las letras. Sí, se quedaría recostado en el marco de la puerta a contemplar infinitamente al muchacho sentado, pero que jodido! Hoy es viernes por la tarde! Hoy es día de diversión! Por eso Akio comienza a caminar despacio para NO fastidar a Kido.

—Que haces Kido-Kun?– pregunta inocentemente.

—Leo– contesta sin levantar la mirada.

—LEeees?– pregunta mientras se sienta a su costado y ríe.

Kido levanta una ceja —es tan gracioso, acaso?–

—ch'. Es estúpido!– comienza a caminar en círculos delante de Kido, gesticulando exageradamente —es viernes-viernes por la noche para ser precisos- y tu estas acá a leer...– revisa el título del libro —... A leer " La Iliada"?... La Iliada?...– pregunta actuando indignación Akio.

—Es muy interesante. Y además, Fudo, nunca pasa de moda– polemiza el de rastas y cierra el libro —o que sería mejor, según tu, hacer?–

Akio, que hasta ese momento ha escuchado con horror, se ilumina y una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro —Al club, talvéz?– ironiza. Y comienza a acariciar la rodilla derecha de su amante.

El de ojos rojos suspira sonoramente, fastidiado –pues como tu bien sabrás, yo no se bailar, e ir a un club para estar sentado no me alenta mucho... que digamos–

—aww! Vamos yo te enseñaré a bailar, Kido-kun!– dice Akio levantándose y jalando a Yuuto —levantate–

—No creo que sea buena idea– replica alzandose de mala gana. No tiene ganas de pelear hoy, y lo mejor es no contradecir a su novio si no quiere terminar con un dolor de cabeza y con malhumor.

Akio se posiciona delante de Kido, lo agarra de las manos y lo hace abrazar por detrás —bravo, así me gusta– murmura.

El ex capitán de lo que una vez fue la temible Teikoku Gaiden siente el delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos moverse delicadamente, creando un lento paso de danza pegada, muy muy pegada, pues ese suave trasero de su novio, acaricia sensualmente su todavía dormido miembro.

Fudo se frota contra el cuerpo detrás suyo. Comienza a notar que algo duro empieza a entrar en más contacto con el, y una corriente eléctrica se le sube hasta la cabeza poniéndole la piel de gallina.

—es así como piensas enseñarme?– susurra Yuuto en el cuello niveo del muchacho de ojos verdes, para después pasarle la lengua, saboreando el caliente sabor de la excitación.

Akio gime roncamente sin dejar de menearse, acariciando las manos y brazos de Kido.

—Si es la única manera para poder ir, estoy mas que encantado- la risilla de Akio se borra a causa del calor que comienza a sentir en todo el cuerpo.

Las fuertes manos siguen acariciando el pecho, el vientre y el cuello de Fudo, que no aguantando mas los besos y gemidos de su amante, se gira para encararlo, regalarle una sonrisa pícara y un beso que asfixia.

La lengua de Kido le llena toda la boca, se lo siente casi en la garganta...todo esto lo excita. Entonces decide de morderle el labio inferior, chuparlo y llenar de nuevo su boca con la del otro. Sabe que le encanta, todo ese tiempo juntos ha llegado a conocer a su compañero mas de lo que el se da cuenta.

Las caricias ondean en la piel. Cada uno recibe lo que quiere... Cada uno da lo que le pide el otro.

Kidou no esta seguro si en esto consistía las clases de baile privado que su novio le había propuesto, pero estaba mas que encantado a asistir a ellas; después de todo, lo que derivaba de aquello, era la unica danza en la que era muy bueno.

* * *

El leve ronquido de Fudo lo trajo de nuevo al presente. Fueron mas de cinco horas de fantástico sexo con su pareja.

Las caderas decían ya no mas por favor.

Dios, no podía resistirse a ese cuerpo que dormía a su lado. Era inútil tratar de impedir el instinto animal que Akio despertaba en el en solo pocos instantes. Estaba completamente agotado, pero satisfecho.

Aunque si en esos momentos "lloraba" el no haber podido terminar de leer tan interesante obra maestra.

Observó la exquisita curva que la cadera de Fudo mostraba. Lo abrazó, pegando completamente su pecho a la espalda del "quiebra paciencia" y comenzó a mordisquearle la nuca. Entonces, los verdes pupilas se mostraron en la penumbra.

—Ehi, Fudo. ¿No es que íbamos a ir a bailar?– sonrió entre besos —después de todo es viernes. No podemos desperdiciar este preciado día, ¿no crees?– callo antes de lamer la cálida piel.

—no me lo tomes a mal, Kidou-kun, pero hoy es Sábado– respondió somnoliento el joven, mirando el reloj digital —Estoy cansado–

—me hiciste dejar de lado mi preciado libro– se quejó el exestratega.

No lo podía creer, le hace pasar una noche salvaje y él que se queja?. Ahora vería.  
Se gira en los brazos de Kidou, sonríe bribon —¿que Kido-kun no esta satifecho con las clases de baile que le dio Fudo?–

—pues creo que Kido-kun necesita mas de mis clases privadas de danza– susurra acariciando el pecho de su amante y trazando caminos de besos en el cuello.

Kido quería, de verdad quería, pero ya no podía mas —mmm, Fudo. Estoy demasiado cansado–

El nombrado solo amplió la sonrisa per vertida de sus labios.— oh no, amor. No tendrás que moverte– en un rápido moviento dejó los cálidos brazos — esta vez me toca a mi– dijo posicionandose entre las pierna del hombre de ojos rojos.

—n..no Akio. De-de verdad, estoy realmente agotado–

Manos volvieron a acariciar el caliente pecho —yo no, Kido-Kun. Y tenemos para rato– bramó, y antes de que esos labios apetitos os pudieran replicar algo, su boca se encargo de sellarlos con un apasionado y necesitado beso.

—además, hay alguien que necesita atención– regocijó entre mordidas.

Los besos eran tan cálidos y sensuales, las manos eran tan ásperas y excitantes, que seguro esa noche no dormiría.

Ahora lo deseaba pero..

Decisamente, era mejor si se quedaba callado.

* * *

**28/02/2014.**


End file.
